Finding Montana
by LiaBelle
Summary: Danny and the team race against the clock to find Montana. Post Snow Day the best episode EVER!
1. Dead Bodies are Big Turn Offs

Lindsay rolled over in the warm circle of Danny's arms so that she could face her lover. "Morning," he smiled one of those heart melting smiles of his, as he stifled a yawn.

"Good morning," she replied, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

He groaned. "I don't wanna get up," he complained.

"Me neither," Lindsay agreed, resting her head on his strong chest, "But we have to."

Danny growled in response, and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle. "Danny," she sighed, "we really should tell everybody. We've been dating for nearly three months."

He kissed her to stall for time. "We will," he said finally.

Lindsay sighed, exasperated, and pulled away. "You've been saying that for three months, Danny," she said crossly.

"Lindsay…." He reached out to her and pulled her against his chest once again. "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" Tears brimmed in her eyes and they threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "Are you embarrassed of me? Ashamed? What is it?" She turned her face away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Danny felt his heart breaking. "Baby, no…. I love you, you know that."

"Do I?" She wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her hand, determined to stop the tears from flowing.

"Yes, you do," he said almost fiercely, turning her back to face him. His deep blue eyes stared intently into her chocolate brown ones. "I love you, Lindsay. We'll tell everybody today, if you want."

Lindsay's lip began to tremble again, but this time it was a good thing. She kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Thank you, Danny," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he murmured into her ear, pulling her tight against his chest and holding on for dear life.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay arrived at work together, just as they always did. Nobody ever paid any mind to this, assuming that it was just a coincidence, and sometimes not even noticing at all. They went to the locker room together, just like always, and put their things in their lockers.

"After lunch," Danny murmured into Lindsay's ear as he brushed past her, and she knew exactly what he meant. He turned around just before he reached the door and she nodded, and offered him a smile. 'Love you,' he mouthed, and left the room.

Lindsay couldn't help but smile to herself as she finished putting her things away. He loved her. He loved _her. _ Lindsay Ann Monroe, country bumpkin slash new kid on the block. She'd been attracted to him from the start, but she now realized that it was love. Their quarrel (that had been a result of her own insecurities and overreactions) was forgotten as she reported to duty.

* * *

Lindsay sighed as she snapped pictures of a pretty young woman lying sprawled across a linoleum floor, blood pooled everywhere.

"You ok?" Danny asked, sensing her discomfort.

"Yeah," Lindsay half lied. It was the cases with younger women that really hit home for her, for obvious reasons. This was the fourth in series of murders, obviously committed by one man. The M.O was always the same – a young, petite, brown haired woman reported missing and then found dead several days later in a random apartment.

"Y'know Linds, I've been thinkin' while workin' on this case," Danny began.

"Thinking? How, Danny, that's really a step up for you!" she teased affectionately.

"Ha ha, Montana," he said sarcastically, "Anyway," he continued, "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, these girls that have been bein' killed look kinda like you."

Lindsay had been thinking that same thing in the last few weeks, but hearing Danny say it out loud scared her a bit. "Oh that's just great," she snipped, "Tell me I look like a bunch of girls who've been kidnapped and killed, why don't you? It's really a comforting thought, Danny." She tried to keep her tone light and cool, but she couldn't help the catch that worked its way into her voice.

Danny heard the fear that she had tried so hard to mask and instantly felt bad for bringing it up. "Aw, don't worry, baby, you know I'd never let anything happen you."

"I know," she said, but Danny still saw fear in her eyes. "I've just been noticing the same thing, that's all," she shrugged, "It's stupid for me to be scared. I mean, there are a ton of short brunettes in New York." She smiled weakly.

Danny crossed the spacious bathroom and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head, and left his face there for a moment, inhaling her unique Montana scent. Placing a finger underneath her chin he tipped her face up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmm…" Lindsay sighed. "What was that for?" For reasons unknown, Danny's soft tender kisses left her just as breathless and her heart beating just as fast as his urgent more passionate ones.

"Just because I love you," was his reply.

"And I love you," she replied almost defensively, as though she had something to prove. She stayed enveloped in his arms for several minutes until he pulled away suddenly. "What?" she asked.

"Dead body," Danny said, pointing, "Big turn off."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm with you on that one. We should be getting back to work anyway."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," she said, smiling mischievously

"Montana…." He warned.

"What?" she smiled innocently.

He rolled his eyes at her and went back to searching the crime scene for evidence.

**A/N It's a small, slightly boring, start, but hey, it's a start. I've been SOO blocked recently, so I'm sorry for my inactivity. Tell me if you like it, and I'll continue soon. **

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	2. Sideways Heart

"Linds, I found something," Danny said after several silent minutes of processing the scene. It was a hair, but it seemed to be too short and too dark to belong to the vic. "I'm gonna run this over to the lab," he told her, "Will you be ok alone for a while?"

"Of course I will, Danny, I'm not a child."

"I beg to differ," he smirked at her.

She swatted him playfully on the arm as he brushed past her on his way out. "Be good." She teased.

"You too!" he said, and was gone.

* * *

"Do you have any hits on that serial killed case?" Stella asked Danny as she breezed into the lab.

"I'm running DNA right now on a hair I found at the scene."

"Where's Linds?"

"She's still over there, processing," Danny replied.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Stella asked, consulting her watch.

"Danny checked his watch as well. "Uh, yeah, probably. Maybe she's just waitin' for me. I told her I was gonna come back."

The computer dinged. "We've got a hit." Danny announced. A mug shot and record popped up. "Trenton Sloane," he read.

"Any priors?"

"Yeah…stalking, several counts, actually."

"Oh. Well I'll look into that. You should probably go back to the scene to see if Lindsay has gotten any more evidence that could help.

"Sure thing, Stella."

* * *

"Linds?" Danny called out into the apartment. "Montana, where are ya?" She was nowhere in sight. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed her number. He followed the sound of her ringtone to the bathroom, where her phone lay in the pocked of her discarded NYPD jacket. _Incoming Call_ it read, _Danny 3. _ He couldn't help but smile at the little sideways heart next to his name. Then he got worried. Where was she? And why didn't she have her phone? He dialed Mac's number.

"Taylor," he answered after two rings.

"Mac, it's Danny. I left Lindsay at the crime scene to run some DNA and now I'm back, but she's not here."

"Try her cell," Mac answered matter – of – factly.

"I'm holding it."

"Her cell?"

"Yeah. Don't you find that weird?"

"She never goes anywhere with out her phone," Mac said.

"I know," Danny replied, growing more worried by the moment.

"Just stay there Danny. I'll be right over."

Mac arrived several minutes later. "Still no sign of her?" he asked.

"No," Danny replied tightly.

Mac walked into the bathroom. He spotted the jacket on the floor.

"Her phone was in the pocket," Danny informed him.

"Why would she have taken it off?" Mac wondered aloud. "It's freezing in here!"

"I know," Danny answered

Mac stood up, his eyes darting around the room for some sign of where she could have gone. They finally stopped at the doorway. "Danny, who else has been in here?" he asked.

"Just me an' Montana," he answered.

"Do you know what color Lindsay was wearing?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Uh, pink?"

If Mac thought it was strange that Danny recalled this fact so quickly he didn't let on. Instead he went closer to the door and plucked off a piece of fabric that had gotten snagged on the jagged doorframe. It was black. Danny was wearing blue. "Someone else was here," Mac declared, "And I'm willing to be whoever it was took Lindsay."

Suddenly a sick feeling rested in the pit of Danny's stomach. "What is it?" Mac asked, noticing the look on Danny's face.

"Earlier, Lindsay and I were talking," he began shakily.

"Talking about what?" Prompted Mac.

"About how Lindsay looks a lot like the girls who've been disappearin'" he finished, his face pale. "Look." He pointed to the lifeless body of the girl who still lay on the floor.

"I do see a resemblance," Mac admitted.

Danny groaned. "This is all my fault!" he exclaimed, "I shouldn't have left her here on her own!"

"Danny, don't blame yourself. It won't help us find Lindsay."

"You're right," Danny said, trying to calm himself down.

Mac spotted the bags of evidence Lindsay had collected. "Let's go to the lab and run this evidence. "We have a name don't we?" Danny nodded. "Something here will have to help us find Lindsay."

**A/N So there's chapter two. Like? Don't like? I need feedback here.**

**xoxo  
Lia**


	3. I've Got Everything I Need

After Danny left, Lindsay felt very alone and exposed. She didn't used to be this nervous being alone, but with recent events showing her that Danny might not always be there she really felt his absences. After the scare with the Irish drug lords she realized how much she'd been taking him (and his love) for granted. She hated feeling so completely dependant on one person, but she couldn't help it. Danny was a hard habit to break – on that she didn't want to break.

She heard shuffling in the hallway and tensed up, but after it had been silent for a moment or tow, she figured it had just been her imagination and went back to processing the crime scene.

She finished collecting evidence, securing each sample in it's own envelope. She stood up, stretched and pulled her gloves off with a snap and suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. Hoping with all her might, mind and strength that it was just Danny she slowly turned around.

A mad stood there, leaning against the doorframe. His messy, shoulder length hair was in his face, and along with his piercing yellow- green eyes it gave him a wild, menacing look. "She was my favorite," he said quietly.

"Sir, you can't be in here," Lindsay said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I was almost sad to have to kill her," he continued in the same hoarse whisper.

Lindsay's hand wandered to her belt and rested on her gun. Her eyes widened as her brain processed what he had said. _I was almost sad to have to kill her._ She pulled her gun off of her belt and began to raise it up, trying her best to keep her hand steady.

"DON'T!" the man shouted so loudly, so suddenly, that Lindsay dropped her gun. She winced as it hit the ground, not sure if she was disappointed or relieved that it had not gone off. The man crossed the room, picked up her gun and pointed it at her head. "Take off your jacked," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Lindsay immediately shrugged her navy blue jacket with NYPD in bright yellow letters while silently urging Danny to hurry up and come back. "You are going to walk out of this apartment like nothing is wrong," he told her, "you are going to walk with me to the subway and you are going to do what I tell you. If you don't, I will shoot you, understand?"

Lindsay nodded mutely, biting her lip nervously. "Ready?" he asked, hiding the gun in an oversized pocket of his jacket. He took a hold of her arm and pulled her to the door of the apartment. He stuck his head out of the door to make sure nobody was in the hall and ducked under the crime scene tape, pulling Lindsay behind him. "Nothing is wrong, hear me?" he hissed, grabbing a hold of her hand. To a passerby they must have appeared to just be a couple holding hands.

The man led her to the subway. They boarded and took a seat near the back. Lindsay sat there numbly, ht words of Danny ringing in her ears. _I'd never let anything happen to you. _ She wished he had just waited 20 minutes to take that evidence to the lab. Then he would've been there to protect her. Lindsay knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could help it, but he had no control over this particular situation. She wondered if he had even noticed that she was missing yet.

"This is out stop," the man said, pulling her to her feet in a gesture that would seem sweet to someone on the outside looking in.

The left the subway station and began to walk. The man wove in and out of traffic – both vehicular and pedestrian – and kept turning down strange alleys. "I still have my gun," he reminded her again and again. "No funny business." He finally stopped in front of a slightly shabby looking apartment building. He led her inside and up several flights of stairs. He stopped on the fifth floor, unlocked the door to one of the apartments and ushered her in, the whole time glancing over his shoulder, obviously afraid someone was watching them. "Home sweet home!" he declared joyously.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked suddenly.

"Oh, that's not important," he replied.

"Can I at least know your name?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, I suppose," He answered, "Call me Trent."

"Well I'm glad that I have a name to associate with the face," Lindsay said bitterly.

"Watch your tongue, Lindsay," Trent warned.

"You know my name?" Lindsay asked, shocked.

"Oh, I know a lot about you," Trent replied, smiling evilly. He took her arm and led her to the living room, where he motioned for her to sit on a ratty old couch. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a stack of pictures. "Here's you and your boyfriend, Danny," he said, throwing a photo down on the coffee table in from of her. "You and your friend Stella," he threw down another picture. "You getting coffee, you leaving your apartment, and, oh, my personal favorite, you buying tampons." He threw all three pictures down in front of her. Lindsay's jaw dropped as she looked at them.

"How long have you been following me?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Longer than you'd guess," he replied mysteriously. "I've have my eye on you a long time, Lindsay."

It wasn't until then that Lindsay shed a tear. "Don't cry," Trent said in a voice that seemed almost sincere. "I love you," he reached out and touched her cheek in a gesture very similar to one of Danny's, causing Lindsay to cry harder. This caused Trent's demeanor to change. "Stop!" he shrieked, slapping her across the face. The cheek that he had just been caressing now stung terrible. Lindsay's tears stopped immediately. "That's better," Trent said after several deep breaths.

"What do you want from me?" Lindsay whimpered tearfully.

"Nothing." Trent said with a wicked grin, "I don't want anything from you. I've already got everything that I need."

**A/N I debated a lot w/ myself whether to switch this chapter and Chapter 2…did I make the right decision? I thought it'd be more dramatic if you didn't get the whole story at first but….idk . Did it make it confusing? Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	4. Just Like Danny

Lindsay woke up in a bed that was neither hers not Danny's. Confused, she rolled over and cried out when she saw Trent next to her. He was propped up on an elbow and was obviously watching her. His dark hair was even wilder and his yellow- green eyes glinted. "Good morning, darling," he crooned, "I've been waiting for you to wake for hours."

Lindsay rolled back over so that she didn't have to look at him. "Don't be like that," Trent chided. Tears pricked Lindsay's eyes as she realized how similar this conversation was to the one she and Danny had had the previous morning.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lindsay asked, still facing the opposite wall. "Because if you are, I'd appreciate it if you'd do it now and put me out of my misery."

"Why would you ask such a question?" Trent asked innocently, "I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true!" Trent insisted.

"No, it's not!" Lindsay spat, "If you loved me you wouldn't have kidnapped me."

"We obviously have very different ideas about love, Lindsay." Trent said quietly.

"Obviously," Lindsay scoffed, "To you love it kidnapping and killing innocent women."

"Watch your tongue," Trent warned.

"Well, it's true," Lindsay muttered.

Trent rolled her over roughly. There was an evil glare in his eyes that terrified her. "You will not disrespect me," he hissed, "Or you will end up just like my other girls." His voice suddenly adopted quiet, dreamlike, almost reverent tone. "My girls," he repeated, a smile creeping onto his face. "Dana and Michelle and Kara and Stephanie." His voice and facial expression changed as suddenly as it had before. "It was their fault!" he exclaimed, "They were disobedient! I loved them! I didn't want to kill them, but I had no choice! They did not love me!" He slapped Lindsay, as if to take his anger out on her, and she recoiled.

"I need to use the restroom," Lindsay told him timidly.

Wordlessly he pointed to a door across from the bed.

Lindsay crossed the room to the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind her and sank to the floor crying.

It was obvious that Danny hadn't gotten a minute of sleep when he entered the lab the next day. Everybody was very distraught but the whole ordeal, but Danny was obviously taking it very hard. Oblivious to Danny and Lindsay's relationship, the team assumed it was because they were partners. He had left her alone at the crime scene, after all. Nobody said a word about it, though. They just worked twice as hard to try and find her.

* * *

"How long does she have?" Danny asked Mac.

"What do you mean?" Mac was pretty sure he knew what Danny was talking about, but he didn't want to just go right out and say it.

"Before he kills her," Danny said, fighting to stay composed.

"Anywhere from 4 – 10 days, I'd guess," Mac told him quietly. "The average for the other girls was 6, from the time they went missing to the day the body was found."

"Ok," Danny said, going back to his work.

"You can't beat yourself up about this, Danny," Mac said.

"I promised," Danny said, emotion clogging his throat.

"What?" Mac asked, confused.

"I promised I'd never let anything happen to her. And then I just left her there, all alone."

"Lindsay's tough, Danny."

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I left her there after I promised to protect her." Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, especially in front of his boss. Blinking furiously he continued, "We were talkin' about how she looked like the vic, and I could tell she was a little freaked out. So, I told her I'd protect her, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. And then I let her down."

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you," Mac assured him.

"I'd almost feel better if she did."

"No, you wouldn't."

Danny just shrugged, not trusting his voice.

"It's not your personal responsibility to protect her, you know." Mac said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it is," Danny insisted.

"I mean sure, you're her partner, but that's it."

"It's more than that," Danny said quietly, "Lindsay and I have been datin' for 3 months."

"Oh," Mac said lamely. "I didn't know."

"Nobody did. We were goin' to tell everybody yesterday," he paused and cleared his throat of the lump of emotion that was clogging it. "After lunch."

"We're going to get her back, Danny. You just have to stay positive."

Danny nodded. _I'm so sorry Lindsay, _he told her mentally, _I'm gonna get you back, I promise._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Trent rapped on the bathroom door impatiently. "Lindsay," he barked. "Come out of there!"

Lindsay wiped the tears away from her eyes, stood up and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair a tangled mess. "Lindsay!" Trent yelled.

Lindsay slowly made her way to the bathroom door and opened it. "Let's get something straight," Trent exploded as soon as he saw her face, "Your life depends on my mood."

Lindsay blinked. "So as long as I do what you say and keep you happy I stay alive?"

Trent smiled. "You catch on quick, baby."

Lindsay cringed at the endearment. Trent reminded her so much of Danny, when he was in a good mood, at least. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm her self, and to keep the tears from falling again. _He's going to find me, _she told herself, _He's looking for me right now._

**A/N So. There's chapter 4. Like? More soon…..**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	5. Just Long Enough

"We're at a dead end," Stella informed the rest of the team sadly. "I've got no current address on this guy. I talked to the landlord of the last apartment we have record he lived in and he said that Sloane had demanded to get an apartment fast."

"What's so weird about that?" Flack asked, eyeing Danny warily to see how he'd react to this news. By now the rest of the team knew about his and Lindsay's relationship.

"He was in and out of the apartment in two weeks," Stella replied.

"Just long enough to kidnap and kill a young lady," Mac said quietly.

* * *

"Tell me that you love me," Trent ordered Lindsay early the next evening.

"I don't," Lindsay replied stubbornly.

Trent raised and eyebrow and looked lovingly at the gun he had before him. "Is that the answer you want to stick with?"

Lindsay looked at Trent. She looked at the gun. She looked at Trent's finger, which was inching closer and closer to the trigger. _Forgive me Danny,_ she thought. "I love you, Trent," he choked out.

Trent smiled. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

_Yes. _"No."

"Kiss me," he demanded.

"No!" she protested, horrified at the very idea of her lips going anywhere near his slimy, disgusting face.

Trent picked up the gun. "Do you want to live or not?" he asked quietly, twirling the gun around in his hand.

Lindsay got up from her chair and sat next to Trent on the sofa. With tears in her eyes she hesitantly pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, his overeager tongue slobbering all over her when she refused to allow it to enter her mouth. Trent bit her bottom lip hard, causing her to shriek, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip it in her meet hers. Tears streamed down her face as his hands wandered over her body. "You're beautiful," he whispered, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down, causing her to cry harder. "I've waited for this for so long…"

**A/N Very short, I know. Sorry. Review please. I'll update soon….**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	6. A Sign of Weakness

Lindsay lay curled up in a ball on Trent's bed, tears streaming down her face. Trent was nowhere to be found, but she was glad. She hated herself for crying. To her, crying was a sign of weakness, a thought planted in her head in childhood by her father. "Crying doesn't fix anything, Lindsay," he had always told her, "It's nothing but feeling sorry for yourself." Given the circumstances she should have felt justified by crying, but she didn't. She still felt ashamed, like she was letting everybody down.

She wiped away her tears and got up out of bed, searching for her clothes, a sheet wrapped around her bare body. Trent had scattered her clothing all over the bedroom the night before, and the tears started to come back as she searched for them. She found her articles of clothing, one by one and began to put them back on. She was almost all the way dressed except for her shirt. She couldn't find it anywhere. Finally she dropped to her hands and knees and began to search underneath the bed, her hands darting blindly around in the darkness. Her hand hit something hard. Confused, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out into the light. It was Trent's cell phone.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Danny sat at his desk silently. A picture of him and Lindsay was clutched in his hand. His finger traced over her face, her smile, over and over. All the time he was wishing that he could really be touching her. Just a quick bond of their fingers would make him happy at this point. Mac stood in the room across from him, but Danny barely noticed him, he hadn't even heard the question that Mac had been asking. Danny jumped slightly when his cell phone buzzed, the sound contrasting greatly with the silence that had engulfed the room seconds before. He checked Caller ID. It was a cell phone number that he didn't recognize. For a moment the thought of letting it go to voice mail crossed his mind. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Mac asked.

In response Danny picked up the cell phone and took the call. "Messer," he answered softly.

"Danny?" Lindsay's terrified voice came through, and Danny thought he was hearing things.

"Montana? Lindsay is that you?" Mac's eyes widened when he heard this and he scurried down the hall, searching for someone to trace the call.

"Yes," she said, tears in her voice, "it's me."

Tears rushed to Danny's eyes. "Sweetheart, are you ok? Do you know where you are? Who took you?" he fired off the first questions that popped into his head.

She sniffled. "I'm alive," she said, not wanting to lie and say everything was peachy, but not wanting to tell him the whole truth either. "I don't know where I am, but the guy who took me is named Trent. That's all I know," she finished weakly. "I'm sorry I can't help more."

"No, no, no, Linds, baby, it's not your fault. Just stay on the line, ok? Mac went to get stuff to trace your call. We're gonna come and get ya, ok?"

"Ok," was Lindsay's quiet answer.

Mac returned, the rest of the team trailing behind him. He hooked up the device to Danny's cell phone. "We're going to need about 3 minutes," he told Danny.

Danny relayed this information to Lindsay, "Just a few minutes, ok, baby? And then we're gonna come and get ya. Mac has a team on standby, ready to go whenever."

"You'll come with them?"

"Of course I will, baby, I'm coming."

The rest of the team watched and listened to Danny in a cross between awe and shock. None of them in their wildest dreams had thought that he would ever settle down. It was obvious to them now, though, that they had misjudged him. He was in love.

"Tell her we love her," Stella told Danny, "and that we miss her and want her back."

"The team sends their love, Linds," Danny said into the phone, "And they're lost without ya."

"Well, duh!" Lindsay said, attempting to make this a less painful situation. "I love you, Danny," she said suddenly.

"I love you, too," he told her, not caring if everyone heard him. He was prepared to shout it off of a rooftop to all of New York, so that the whole world knew that he, Danny Messer, loved Lindsay Monroe.

"It's almost done," Mac told Danny, but Danny didn't have a chance to tell that to Lindsay. He heard a door opening on Lindsay's end of the phone and a man yelling at her.

"Lindsay? Lindsay, baby, are you there?" he shouted into the phone. "Linds, can you hear me?"

He was answered with more yelling on Trent's part. The phone had obviously been knocked out of Lindsay's hand, but the connection was still there.

"Got it!" Mac exclaimed. "Danny, let's go!"

* * *

Police cars pulled up outside the apartment building where Trent was holding Lindsay hostage. There was a lot of commotion as they struggled to get into position without disturbing and alarming the neighbors.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay," Trent said, pulling a gun on her, "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"No, Trent, don't do this!" Lindsay pleaded, "You don't want to do this!"

"I don't," he whispered hoarsely, "but I have to. I can't keep you any longer when you're disobedient."

"Yes, you can! Please! I'm sorry! I'll be better I swear!"

"Begging won't make this go away," he raised the gun to her head.

Without a seconds hesitation Lindsay kneed him hard in the groin. He doubled over in pain and dropped the gun. She picked it up and ran out of the bedroom and into the living room. Trent recovered rather quickly, stood up and followed her, pulling a second gun out of his jacket.

Two loud cracks were heard in the hallway. "Shots fired! Move in!"

**A/N Don't you just love me? Review review review!**

**Xoxo**

**Lia**


	7. Always My Montana

_Two loud cracks were heard in the hallway. "Shots fired! Move in!"_

Terrified, Danny followed the rest of the officers into the apartment.

He was greeted with the sight of Lindsay huddled in the corner of the sofa, a gun in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks. Trent lay motionless on the floor in a pool of blood, his gun still clutched in his hand, his finger on the trigger.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled above all the commotion.

Lindsay looked up and saw him. She jumped up, leaving the gun on the couch and ran into his arms, still sobbing. He held her tightly never wanting to let go.

"Shh," he murmured, stroking her hair, "Shh, it's ok, I'm here now. It's all over. You're safe."

Lindsay readjusted he grip on him neck, pulling him closer. "I love you, Danny," were the first words out of her mouth.

Danny began to get teary eyed. "I love you so much," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, inhaling his uniquely Danny smell that she had missed so much.

"Yes, it is," he began to say, but her lips silenced his. Danny's tears began to fall at the feeling of her soft lips pressing gently against his. He had come so close to losing her, so close to never kissing again. His tears flowed down his cheeks and onto Lindsay's face.

She pulled away and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. The tears she saw there caused her to cry harder. "I lobe you," she said again.

"Marry me," Danny blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lindsay's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" He nodded.

"But we've only dated for 3 months!"

"I don't care," Danny said, "I love you and you love me. Every second of every day that you were missing all I was thinking about was how I wanted you by my side forever. I can't life with out you, Linds."

Lindsay's answer was a kiss. "I want to be your Montana forever," she murmured against his lips.

Danny smiled. "You will always be my Montana."

**A/N The end? I was going to end it there and possibly write a sequel, but i'm always open to other ideas...**


End file.
